This invention relates in general to wheelchairs, and in particular, to a mount for a caster wheel on an adjustable height wheelchair. A legrest or a footrest may be attached to the waster wheel mount.
Wheelchairs are frequently made so that the height of the seat above the ground may be adjusted to either of two heights: a higher standard height and a lower "hemi" height. The standard height is used when a wheelchair occupant desires to keep his or her feet off the ground. The feet may be supported by a footrest assembly. The hemi height is sometimes used by hemiplegics who have the use of one foot which can be used to assist propelling the wheelchair. In an adjustable height wheelchair, multiple mounting locations are provided for the larger rear wheel. Adjustment of the front caster wheels may be more difficult. In some wheelchairs, a telescoping tubes may be provided for mounting the front caster wheels. However, this arrangement provides some disadvantages when a footrest or a leg rest is provided. Wheelchair attachments such as a detachable footrest or an elevating legrest have been mounted directly on the wheelchair frame. The footrest or legrest will keep its position relative to the seat surface with a telescoping caster wheel mount. However, these attachments have needed adjustment when the height of the wheelchair is changed, for example, raising so as to not interfere with the ground when the wheelchair is lowered to a hemi position.